Stay With Me
by LizDoesFanfic
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen at the end of Stay. Audrey/Nathan oneshot!


_***SPOILER ALERT***_ **Okay, this is a one shot between Audrey and Nathan at the end of Stay, what I wanted to happen. Total spoiler alert, so if you haven't seen it, STOP. NOW. OMG. enjoy!**

Audrey stood beside Liam's father and watched as cookie and Liam ran along the grass. She wished the overcast would clear and the sun would come out. The constant grey was not helping. She shivered and turned to the little boy's father.

"Are you sure you can take care of this one?"

"I'm sure." He looked at her. "Thank you. For everything. You brought my son back. Psychically and emotionally."

"It's my job." She retorted. He smiled and nodded. Liam ran up to him, cookie in tow.

"Come on daddy, lets play!"

He scooped the little boy up and ran out into the field. The three of them ran and played with their new companion. Audrey sighed. She couldn't possibly take care and make an emotional connection with this animal and then disappear in two months. It wasn't fair.

She turned around and faced Nathan. He stood against the car and smiled lightly. She smiled back and crossed her arms. It also wasn't fair to him. She made her way over to him and leaned against the car.

"I thought you wanted a dog?"

"I did. They needed it more."

He nodded.

"Let's go." She said, looking gloomily over at the dog that could've been hers.

"Hey, Parker. Come here." Nathan held out his arms. She was hesitant. What did this mean for them? She slowly walked into his arms and rested her head on his chest. He was very warm, which comforted her a bit. As far as she could remember, which wasn't far at all, no one had truly held her like that. He closed her arms and sighed. She could hear his heart beat and smiled. She came to the realization right there that this is what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to spend the rest of her life with, whether or not that would be 70 years or two months.

"Nathan?" Audrey said, looking up at him.

He looked down and let go. "I'm sorry. That was totally overstepping boundaries and..."

"No." She cut him off. "I liked it. It was... Amazing."

He grinned and took her hands. They both slowly leaned in towards each other and their lips gently brushed. They kissed and Nathan let go of her hands and wrapped them around her waist. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Let's make this work." Audrey whispered, resting her head on his chest again. She was ecstatic, but waited tentatively to express herself. She wanted to make sure Nathan was with her.

"Yes. Definitely." He responded.

She smiled and kissed his chin. "Let's go."

Audrey invited him over for dinner that night, making up for the night she was kidnapped. She made a salad, poured two glasses of wine, lit candles, and made sure not to burn the chicken.

"Wow. This is fancy." Nathan said, handing her a bouquet of daisies and looking around the room.

"I'm making up for last time." She grinned. The oven beeped and she hurried over to take the chicken out. They sat down to eat and had conversations like they normally would have. It was like eating any meal with him, except she got to call him her boyfriend.

After the bottle of wine was finished and they had eaten the ice cream Audrey scooped, they made their way over to the couch. Nathan placed a hand on her waste and brought his mouth close to hers. She met him halfway and rested her hands on his chest. They kissed for a while and she could feel where this was going. He guided her hips to straddle his lap and continued kissing her.

"Nathan." She whispered. "I need to tell you something."

"Mmm?" He vocalized as he kissed her collarbone lightly.

"Nathan this is serious." She said, louder and more stern. He stopped and looked up at her.

"I'm listening."

She cleared her throat and moved off his lap. He turned towards her and watched as she played with a lose string on her jeans.

"Well... Earlier today Duke told me something... Something that I think out of fairness I should tell you."

He nodded and she continued.

"He said, while searching for more information on the Colorado kid, he came across something interesting. That the hunter wasn't and isn't a person. It's a meteor storm that comes out of the Orion constellation. It happens every twenty seven years. So, when I was Lucy, and even before when I was Sarah, the hunter meteor storm was the night I vanished. And..." Her voice started to waiver and a few tears streamed down her face. "And I have two months until the next one. Forty nine days. And I don't want to lose you Nathan, and that's why I gave cookie up. And I just don't know what to do. My clock is ticking and I'm scared. I'm so scared, Nathan."

He shook his head and took her in his arms again. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his white dress shirt. "You're not going to lose me. You're not going anywhere. I promise. I promise I'll keep you safe."

He comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, rested his head on the couch, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep holding her, comforting her while he could. He didn't know what would happen in the next two months, but he did know that he would make them worth while for him and her.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
